


The Hemings Pamphlet

by CommonSense001



Series: Hamilton Song Fic's [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 1900's Time Period, Aka Thomas fucks up his time, Alexander Hamilton: Needs a Hug, Angst, Hurt/No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Marquis de Lafayette: Deserves a medal, Song fic, The Hemings Pamphlet, Thomas Jefferson: Human Disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommonSense001/pseuds/CommonSense001
Summary: Thomas 'Fucking' Jefferson, had a torrid affair. And he wrote it down right there!**Basically The Reynolds Pamphlet but with Sally Hemings and Thomas Jefferson**





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I've had this in drafts forever but have yet to post this. Why am I like this? Anyway, Tumblr once again influenced me to write something once again. Please stop me. Anyway, I'm sorry in advance, and I love Sally Hemings and she is pure and ahh she needs more love in this fandom.
> 
> Enjoy another song fic!

**_Thomas 'Fucking' Jefferson- had a torrid affair; and he typed it all right there-!_ **

 

  
"Highlights! Highlights! Thomas Jefferson speaks out about **_embezzled funds_** and _**infidelity**_! All in this exclusive pamphlet! Just .75 cents!" The ruffled looking news boy yelled as he paraded down the streets. Waving small pamphlets around and gathering money from passer buyers.

 

 

Philip Hamilton perked up from his group of friends; ... _infidelity_? _Embezzled_ _funds_? _**His**_ _**father**_?! "Hey kid!" He called to the boy, stepping away from his small group of friends to greet the child.

 

 

"Here ya are sir!" He exchanged the pamphlet for the .75 cents, racing along with his money to pass more of the booklets out.

 

 

Philip watched the boy race off before giving the pamphlet a look. His eyes gazed upon the title and traveled around the front. He felt his hands grip the paper tighter and tighter before realizing he was shaking.

 

  
' ** _The charges against me is a connection with one Sally Hemings; for purposes of improper speculation...'_**

 

 

No.. _No_ , this couldn't be right! Thomas wouldn't....

 

 

**_'My real crime as a amorous connection in her life, for a considerable time; with all knowing consent.'_ **

 

  
He dropped the pamphlet and started to race down the street towards his two fathers' estate; Ignoring the calls he got from his friends.

 

 

"Hey Theo, what do you think that was about?" Georges asked his friend. Theo shrugged before her eyes dropped to the ground, landing on the pamphlet Philip had dropped.

 

 

**_I had frequent meetings with her, most of them in my own house..._ **

 

 

++

 

 

"In his **own** house..." James whispered as he stood from his seat at the office table. " _Damn_..." Aaron whispered, his mouth agape in shock. Peering over James' shoulder to read along in the pamphlet.

 

 

Washington's brow creased, rubbing his forehead with his hand as he stared down at his own pamphlet he had gotten. Sighing deeply in disappointment and anger.

 

 

_**Mr. Hamilton being absent with our children on a visit to his father...** _

 

 

++

 

 

" ** _No_**...." Angelica and her two siblings gasped, the people in the café who had also decided to pick up the pamphlet from the man outside murmured and _booed_ around them. " Have you read this?" A woman whispered to another, giving a disapproving look at the paper.

 

Angelica flinched, gathering her things and racing out the café with her siblings in toe.

 

 

++

 

 

Thomas seemed to glide around the streets of Washington D.C., people giving him sharp glares and muttering behind his back as he passed.

 

 

Pamphlets blew off in the winds and in peoples hands; his foot landing on one which made a crunch sound.

 

 

 _"Well he's never gonna be president now..._" a man told his wife as he walked passed Thomas. " _There goes my vote..._ " another whispered.

 

 

Thomas froze in place, his dark eyes fixed fondly on the ground. His face darkening with every remark a person made as they passed him.

 

 

With a jolt, he began to race back to his and Alexander's house just off the rode. He had to get there, he couldn't stand being in the streets any longer. No one was understanding what he was trying to do!

 

 

Laughs from people at a nearby pub rang in his ears before he shut the mansion door, taking quick breaths as he regained his posture.

 

 

Finally opening his eyes– which he didn't realized he had closed; he noticed his and Alexander's children had gathered in the living room, their faces grim and filled with anger and sorrow.

 

  
In the middle however, bags clutched in their hand, hair tied in a neat ponytail, in a long, flowing dark blue dress and a grim expression held on their face; was Lafayette. They turned to Thomas, giving him a tight lipped smile full of emotion. " _I came as soon as I heard..._ " they explained, dropping their bags.

 

 

"Lafayette..!" Thomas breathed out in relief, walking over to his friend with arms open for an embrace.

 

  
" _All the way from **Paris**..?!_ " Philip breathed out in disbelief as he entered the scene. " **Damn**..."

 

  
Lafayette kept their tight lip smile, only striding over to Thomas, arms tight at their sides. Thomas didn't notice, to blinded with joy that someone would at least understand his intentions.

 

 

"Lafayette, thank **god** someone who _understands_ what i'm struggling here to do..-" he smiled as he embraced them. Lafayette growled, eyes flaring in emotion as they pushed Thomas away. Thomas furrowed his eyebrows, obvious confusion marked on his features.

 

 

Lafayette finally spoke, their words dark and cold " _I'm not here for **you**._ " The kids gasped and 'oohed' around them.

 

 

"I know my brother like I know my own mind- you will never find anyone as _loving_ or as _kind_!" Lafayette shook in anger, eyes blazing like a wildfire.

 

 

"I **love** my brother _**more**_ than **anything** in this life, I will chose his happiness over **_mine_** every time!" They exclaimed, pounding their fists on the table before.

 

  
Thomas' eyes widened, taking a cautious step back. Noting the anger and sorrow building up inside his in-laws face; warm, fat tears dripping down from their face.

 

  
"Put what _WE_ had aside, i'm standing at _HIS_ side!" Laf pointed up the stairs and towards the master bedrooms door. Advancing onto Thomas; the poked his chest roughly with their finger.

 

  
"You can never be _satisfied_ \- _**GOD I HOPE YOU'RE SATISFIED**_ **!** " The words rang out in echoes. Thomas being forced to watch his whole world crumble from beneath him.

 

  
His eyes darted around the room for a glint of hope from one of his kids.

 

  
Nothing.

 

  
The all turned away in anger and disgust; as well as distrust. " _At least he was honest with that money_..." Mary whispered to Philip, who grunted in reply.

 

  
They all flocked out the room. Leaving Thomas with the residue. Muffled sobs sounding throughout the house- Alexander.

 

**_  
His Alexander..._ **

 

  
Thomas raced up the flights of stairs and towards the master bedroom. His last glimmer of hope. Lafayette however had beaten him to it.

 

  
"I've never seen somebody ruin their _own_ life, have you?" Lafayette hissed. Eyes flaming. "I suggest you leave Alex to his own devises. After what you _did_..."

 

  
Thomas deflaighted. The muffled sobs from inside the bedroom echoed through Thomas' ears; _what had he done..?_

 

**_  
His poor husband..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing


End file.
